Eds-Aggerate
"Eds-Aggerate" is the 21st episode of Season 1 and the 21st episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Eddy spreads a fake rumor that the "Mucky Boys" smashedKevin's window so that The Eds wouldn't get in trouble for smashing Kevin's window due to the lawn chair ride they were testing backfired. Eddy soon decides to use his fake rumor to scare the other kids as a joke. Plot The Cul-de-Sac's newest attraction, Ed Land, is open for business. Despite there only being one ride and a petting zoo, Eddy is confident the local kids will pay big to savor its thrills. However, too big a push from Ed sends Eddy and an armchair into orbit, landing neatly into Kevin's window.Kevin is soon looking for the culprit responsible. Edd thinks they should tell the truth and apologize, but instead Eddy spins him a tale about the "Mucky Boys," a group of juvenile delinquents dropped off by a tornado and raised by mice, who eat their own weight in cheese and throw comfortable chairs about for fun. Amazingly Kevin swallows this and before the Eds can blink, Kevin, Rolf, Sarah and Jimmy are out looking for the Mucky Boys - it won't be long before the truth comes out! So it's down to the construction site to play the role of manic Mucky Boys - Ed is in his element and Eddy hams it up with his silly faces and loud noises but they can't stay ahead of the pursuit forever. Ed then reveals his bare feet claiming they're Mucky feet. Eddy thinks for a moment before hitting a hammer on both of Ed's feet making them huge. Ed then creates big footprints with his big feet stepping on Eddy in the process. Ed then asks Edd where Eddy is before both him and Eddy fall into a mud puddle. Edd then tells Ed that Eddy is under his foot while walking to where his friends are. Meanwhile, the kids' expedition find the cave tunnels of the Mucky Boys with several caveman theme equipment and decor but Sarah and Jimmy discover the cave paintings are still fresh after feeling them, Sarah's suspicions rise over time and Edd becomes worried she will discover the secret. The Eds cover themselves with paint and attempt to pull off a huge attack on the kids. When they exit the cave, the three pop out and scare them. Sarah looking at Ed covered in paint immediately finds out and after tricking him she hoses them off to reveal the truth of the Mucky Boys. Kevin after finding out the truth is greatly infuriated at all this and his anger starts bubbling up to its peak. Later it is shown that the Eds' punishment was getting cemented in a block of cement made by Kevin which takes no time to harden up. While still stuck, Ed states to Eddy he has an itch on his face and asks Eddy to scratch it, but Eddy tells him to scratch it himself. Edd states he would be happy to scratch it but he's preoccupied for the moment. Jonny and Plank go to the Eds with some cake, but Kevin Jonny him to just leave them alone in their punishment. Kevin and the other kids, besides Jonny, then leave while laughing away at the Eds' misfortune. Jonnythen secretly tells Eddy there's a hammer inside the cake to free themselves out of the cement. As Jonny leaves, Ed munches on the cake. The hammer gets stuck on the side of his face in the process, but he was finally able to get rid of his itch. After Eddy points out the hammer is stuck to his face, Ed then thinks it is a tarantula and screams for Eddy to get the "tarantula" (really the hammer) off his face. Edd and Eddy just look at each other and wonder how long it will take for Ed to figure out that there is no tarantula on his face. Characters *Ed *Edd (Double D) *Eddy *Kevin *Sarah *Jimmy *Rolf *Jonny 2x4 Cameos *Plank *Nazz Category:Episodes Category:Ed, Edd N Eddy Episodes Category:CN Category:11m